


Keep Trying!

by MilkySunflowers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkySunflowers/pseuds/MilkySunflowers
Summary: The Reader had died a few years ago fighting alongside the Winchesters, now they’re back as a ghost and can’t “move on”.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & You, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & You, Dean Winchester / Reader, Sam Winchester / Reader
Kudos: 14





	Keep Trying!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn’t necessarily a romantic one, it’s moreso fluff and funny?? Anyways, this was written using a prompt from @writing-prompt-s on tumblr! Again you can find me at “Milky Sunflowers” on tumblr and “Milky5unfl0wer5” on wattpad!

“‘Family don’t end in blood” A good friend of yours told you once, well with the Winchesters, family always ended in blood.

Charlie...

Kevin...

Bobby...

Ellen and Jo...

Even you...

It had been a few years since you had died, it was a particularly gnarly case. You guys had been chasing a ghost, though it had left all of you scratching your heads. The ghost was somehow jumping from person to person, no connection between the victims. Even the ectoplasm wasn’t its usual black color. It wasn’t until Garth pointed out that in Bobby’s journal, green goo = spectre. Unfortunately for you, Sam had came into contact with the object the spectre was attaching itself to. Before Dean could reach Sam, he shot you. You looked at Sam, fear filled eyes staring back at you as you slid onto the floor, clutching your abdomen. Sam dropped to his knees, putting pressure onto your wound. You weakly smiled, blood staining your teeth. Dean rushes over to the both of you, in a position similar to Sam’s. You reach a hand up to Sam’s steam stained face.

“It- it’s ok, Sam. It’s ok.” You comfort him with your last breaths. With the last bit of your strength you push a chain into Dean’s hand. Happy with your last moments you let go. Though that didn’t last long as you found yourself looking back at yourself on the ground, blood pooling around you. You tried to reach out to the boys, but you couldn’t. It was almost as there was a veil separating your world from theirs. It went on like this for a couple of months before you learned how to manifest.

“‘What the fuck? How are you here!? We gave you a hunter’s funeral!” Dean shouted, obviously frustrated that this was happening all over again. “‘I don’t know! If I did I wouldn’t be here, now would I?” You sassed back, not happy with the welcoming he was giving you.

“‘This is very, odd.” Castiel says, walking around you, observing your ghostly form. “But not impossible, she might be latching onto that chain, Dean.”

“Hold on you guys, maybe this isn’t a bad thing. I me- I mean I killed you Y/N! Now we can finally make things right with you!” Sam stated desperately, taking a few shaky steps towards you.

“Woah woah woah, what are you saying Sam? Are you crazy!? This is exactly what happened to Bobby, you know how this ends, man. She’s gotta go.” Dean wedges himself between you and Sam.

“I’m right here, you know?” You say, waving your arms around.

“‘Shut up, Y/N!” They look at you unison. You just shake your head at look at the angel besides you, he just gives you a sorry look in return.

After a while of heated arguments you all came to an agreement. After a few emotional goodbyes, Dean reluctantly burnt the chain. Yet, the very next day you were back at the bunker.

The boys were just as confused as you, they burnt the thing you were latched onto, why didn’t it work? They went through all of your things that they had, burning all the things they could find that belonged to you. Nothing.

When that didn’t work, they resorted to burning any pictures of you. Nothing.  
At this point they had probably tried everything under the Sun to “kill” you, and you were still here. Was this your hell or something?

A few weeks had passed, you were sitting next to Dean as he was reading a lore book, trying to figure out a way to gank you. You were feeling particularly bored and started to annoy him, flipping the pages in his book from across the table, poking him, throwing things at him, etc. You were having a blast up until he slammed his book on the table and grabbed his shotgun and blasted you full of salt rock. As soon as you disappeared you reappeared on his opposite side.

“‘How many times do I have to kill you before you stop coming back!?” He yelled out in frustration, slamming the gun on the table.

“‘No idea. But please, for the love of god, keep trying.”


End file.
